crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunshine
Sunshine & Fury, by MageOhki and Joe Gunnarson, is the third story featuring Hikaru (Okami) as the main character. It was published on 2017-06-02. It runs from 2016-09-12 to 2016-09-19 (approximately). It follows Glimpses of the Sun and runs concurrently with Dorms of Our Lives. Summary 2016-09-12 The Range Boss Caitlin Bardue is talking with her new assistant, James Tyson, a retired Delta operator who is said to have gone through boot-camp with Noah, when she gets an e-mail that causes her to head for Administration to have a conversation with the Headmaster, Mazarin. Hikaru reports to another powers testing session, overseen by Brittney Ellison of the magic department. Caitlin’s VI harasses her until she pays attention to the situation. She turns around and heads for Doyle. When she arrives, Hikaru is just entering burnout from too intense multi-spectral laser light. Caitlin, James Tyson and Hikaru have a long conversation, the upshot of which is that Caitlin will do all testing involving powers from here on out. Eldritch gets to her interrupted talk with Mazarin. The issue appears to be an attempt to flush out someone who is causing problems with inter-department rivalries. Then he gets her to teach a class for kids with odd WIZ powers. 2016-09-14 Very early that morning, Hikaru has to placate Tiff Lock about the rumors that are spreading about a fight between the Headmaster and the Ranges. Kenshin is still collecting boys who think he’s gay. Hikaru and Caitlin have a training session. It ends with Hikaru collapsing from energy depletion. 2016-09-17 NOTE: the date in the story is incorrect. This has to occur on the 17th from internal evidence. Caitlin and Hikaru have another discussion, and decide to build an Essence storage facility. Hikaru’s first session in driving class. She has a license problem. Eldritch builds an essence storage device. When Hikaru attunes it, she overdoes it again and falls unconscious. They get her operational in time for the night’s mixer. On the way, Hikaru and Tia have a heated disagreement about the MCO. That doesn’t get resolved as much as postponed. 2016-09-18 NOTE: the date in the story is incorrect. This has to occur on the 18th from internal evidence. Hikaru finishes atuning the essence store, then she discusses the sacred blade with Eldritch and finally they end with a bit of sparing. Caitlin says she knows why Hikaru keeps burning out. 2016-09-19 NOTE: the date on this episode is missing. I’ve arbitrarily put it on the 19th as the first day there are classes after the 18th. Le Compte comes up with information on the last missing student. Caitlin Bardue pulls the Range REACT team together. They go rescue the kid and presumably teach a lesson or destroy whatever had captured her. Characters In order of appearance. *Eldritch - Caitlin Bardue - Whateley Ranges supervisor *Chicken - James Tyson - Range second *Lt. Colonel Chair Force (Chair Force is a reference to the air force. This may be Air Force Colonel Samuel Weiss) *Elizabeth Carson - Former headmistress, vanished mysteriously with a lot of staff *Le Compte - Geoffrey Mazarin - new Headmaster *Okami - Hikaru - avatar of Amaterasu **Amaterasu - Japanese goddess, the Celestial Empress **Kurenai - Hikaru’s AIPA *Richard Hewley - Powers testing *Brittney Ellison - Mystic Arts instructor *Cecelia Rogers - Rogers Clothing Emporium (mentioned) *Naishinno Kako - Imperial Princess (mention) **Rissei - Princess Kako’s AIPA *Kodiak - Wyatt Cody - one of the Whateley shrinks *Belvedere - Whateley’s experimental installation-class AI (Mention) *Temple - Japanese DOPS and Imperial Family installation-class AI (mention) *Elyzia Grimes - Head of the Mystic Arts department. Looks like Mortica Addams. *Tiff Lock - Sometimes called Tiffany. Apparently, her real name is "Nancy Bandis"? - Melville RA *Squalling - Tiff’s brother. Real name, "Bernie Bandis" *Kenshin - Taka Ono *Kako’s aunt *General Pearson - (mentioned. Usually is called Colonel?) *Chaka (mentioned) *Fury (mentioned) *Lapin - Tia *Mr. Ballentine - Motor pool administrator and head of all driving etc. courses *Jules Boucher - Gearheads’ advisor, Defensive Driving instructor *Goodkind family - (mention) *Michelle - who dat? (Mention) *Gerald *Samuel Weiss - Range instructor *Byron White - assistant Dean of Students *WyldChyld - shifter teacher *Mister Allen < - - English teacher *Imp - Art teacher *unnamed young woman Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:MageOhki Category:Joe Gunnarson